The present disclosure relates generally to medical devices and, more particularly, to dual-lumen tracheal tubes that may accommodate an integral visualization device, such as a camera.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In the course of treating a patient, a tracheal tube (e.g endotracheal, nasotracheal, or transtracheal device) may be used to control the flow of gases into the trachea of a patient. Often, a seal between the outside of the tube and the interior wall of the tracheal lumen is required, allowing for generation of positive intrathoracic pressure distal to the seal and prevention of ingress of solid or liquid matter into the lungs from proximal to the seal.
Depending on the clinical condition of the patient, ventilation may involve a tracheal tube capable of ventilating one lung to the exclusion or independently of the other. For example, during thoracic surgery, surgeons may wish to isolate and perform surgery on an affected lung while simultaneously ventilating the healthy lung, in order to optimize the surgical field and/or avoid cross-contamination. Endobronchial tubes that allow independent control of each lung through dual lumens are typically used for this purpose. One lumen is opened to ambient pressure to isolate the desired lung, while respiratory and anesthetic gases are delivered via positive pressure ventilation through the other lumen.
Regardless of the particular form, it has become of increasing interest in the field to provide various more complex and, in some cases, interactive devices on such ventilation tubes. For example, proposals have been made to dispose cameras, lighting systems, sensors, and so forth at various intermediate and distal locations on the tubes to aid in such functions as placement visualization, air and tissue monitoring, placement detection. In most cases, such proposals have included various manufacturing steps involving cutting, shaping, forming or otherwise manipulating the tubes themselves. While such operations may be suitable in many cases, they do result in considerable investment in the tubes. Should any late manufacturing process on the tubes be unsatisfactory, the entire assembly may be discarded. Similarly, such manufacturing approaches may severely limit the design options and complexity of the devices that can be formed, assembled, and deployed in conjunction with the tubes.